


Pallid Pinks

by enchanted_disasters



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_disasters/pseuds/enchanted_disasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hajime Hinata woke up, he felt inexplicably empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pallid Pinks

When Hajime Hinata woke up, he felt inexplicably empty. It was as if he had forgotten something important- but not important enough to break through the murky surface of his memories. But Hinata shrugged it off; because somehow he figured remembering would be more painful.

Hinata had little time to think, though, before the room was filled with Future Foundation workers, currently helping the awakened students out of their capsules. He thought he caught a glimpse of Naegi, but just as fast as he had been there, he was gone. 

It wasn’t long before he was helped out of his own pod, most notably by an apathetic looking girl wearing gloves. They brought him to a small room with a bed that reminded him of those kept at hospitals. 

But he strayed away from the only mirror in the room, because what looked back at him with gleaming red eyes wasn’t him, but it had been. And what scared him the most was what he would’ve become, if it weren’t for the Future Foundation, if it weren’t for his friends, if it weren’t for…

For who?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few days after his awakening, he cut his hair. He figured all of his problems would disappear along with the locks of hair that had weighed him down. But even with the dark mass of hair gone, the red eyes still stared back at him.

And he couldn’t help to think that it was his fault. That it was his fault Monobear had gotten in the program. That it was his fault that all of the students who were killed in the simulation wouldn’t be coming back. That it was his fault that she died.

It’s too bad he couldn’t remember who exactly she was  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few days later all of the remaining survivors of the program met in a room with a fairly large table surrounded by chairs. The room itself was not very large, so the table took up most of the space in the room.

It was no surprise that Sonia was the first one to speak. It was mainly casual nonsense that Hinata had no interest in hearing, though he supposed she was only trying to lighten the mood.

The only one who made any acknowledgement towards Sonia was Souda, and even then he lacked the normal vigor when it came to talking with his precious “Sonia-san”.   
When he had heard enough, Hinata got up and left. No one questioned his abrupt departure, and for that he was glad. Because he couldn’t even explain it to himself.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Hinata Hajime dreamed, he dreamed of soft eyes and pallid pinks. Of phrases that were quiet to the ears but deafening to the heart. Of quiet moments sat next to a stranger (who really wasn’t a stranger). Of a pixelated world where they had their last meeting.

When Hajime Hinata awoke, her name was on his lips.  
“Nanami-“  
But after the word left his lips, the name was once again gone. The pallid pinks had faded to gray and the friend (that was no longer a stranger) he saw turned into someone he no longer recalled.

And the memory was gone.

But the emptiness in his heart was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it.
> 
> -ED


End file.
